Jill Carbo
Jill Carbo is one of the main protagonist in the season one episodes "Really You". Jill is shown to be quite annoyed by her daughter, Lilly, when Lilly demands her mother buy new accessories for her new doll, Lilly D., replying that they can't afford to buy more accessories. Lilly then almost knocks down her mother when walking away. Although they can't afford to, Henry allows Lilly to go to a spa with Lilly D. and Jill. Jill is shown to be quite mad about it. When Lilly gets mad at Rachel, a friend, and rips Rachel's dolls leg off, Jill is shown to be quite upset and gets mad at Lilly. She takes away Lilly D. from Lilly. When Lilly asks for how long, Jill tells her it depends if Lilly is good or bad. Jill then takes Lilly D. into her room and praises Lilly D. for being well behaved. Jill is then seen at the kitchen table with Lilly D. sitting beside her looking at new products on the Really You website. Brandon then comes down the stairs and asks why Lilly D. is sitting at the table with them. Jill says that Lilly D. is there as her guest. Lilly asks her dad if she can have Lilly D. back but Jill says she has to be good for a week before she can get her doll back. Everyone then leaves the table except Lilly and Lilly D., a few seconds after leaving; Jill turns at Lilly's scream and finds gravy spilled over her laptop keyboard. Jill blames Lilly but Lilly says Lilly D. hand moved and knocked the gravy over. Jill ignores Lilly when Lilly tells her side of the story and tells Lilly she has been very bad and is lies. Lilly tries again to blame Lilly D. but Jill yells at her to go to her room. Later that night at bedtime, Jill and Henry discuss what happen. Henry thinks Lilly is just to humiliated to tell the truth but Jill disagrees; saying Lilly did it on purpose. Jill then blames Henry for spoiling Lilly over the years. She then proceeds to tuck Lilly D. into their bed. When Henry asks if Lilly D. is sleeping in their bed, Jill glares at him. Brandon then knocks on the door and asks to come in. Henry says yes and Brandon comes in and tells them Lilly believes the doll is alive. He says maybe they should just get rid of the doll. Jill disagrees, they have already spent a lot of money on the doll. She tells Brandon to go to bed and not to worry about Lilly. Before Brandon can leave the room, Jill tells Lilly D. that she loves the color that Lilly D. is wearing. The next morning, Jill makes French toast but doesn’t give any to Lilly. When Lilly asks, Jill hands her over a plate. She then gives Lilly D. French toast and Brandon asks why. Jill says Lilly D. isn't a normal doll. Brandon tells her she is addicted to it, making Jill remind him it is a female doll. Lilly asks Jill if Lilly D. likes her. Jill tells her Lilly D. would if she stopped lying. Jill comes home from an appointment and finds Bad Girl written on her bedroom wall. She blames Lilly because Lilly had black paint on her hands although Lilly can't remember why. Jill gets mad at Brandon because he tried to videotape Lilly D. to see if she was alive. But Brandon wants to know what happened with the memory card that disappeared during the night. Jill doesn't care about the memory card, and tells Brandon to hand over the video camera. Brandon does, but argues with Jill when she starts talking to the doll. Lilly then faints and Brandon tells Jill that she must take Lilly to see a doctor. When Jill and Lilly get home from the hospital, Jill gives Lilly the phone to talk to her dad. Lilly tells her mom she will try to be good. Jill says that she is glad to hear it. Jill goes upstairs when she hears something break. She finds Lilly standing in front of her broken mirror and immediately blames Lilly. Lilly tries to tell her mom that Lilly D. did it but Jill won't listen. Jill then takes Lilly D. and tells the doll she wishes Lilly D. was her daughter. She leaves the room and goes to have a bath. When she comes down from having a bath, she finds Lilly making her a snack. Jill is shocked with the sudden change of attitude in Lilly. Later that day at dinner time, Henry is impressed at Lilly's sudden change, but Jill and Brandon are suspicious about it. When asked by Lilly is she likes her now, Jill says how could she not like Lilly. When Henry mentions that Lilly D. deserves something new, Lilly tells her family she is done with dolls. Jill is shocked by this. The next morning, Jill is still unsure of Lilly's behavior. When Lilly hugs her, she smells a different scent on her. Lilly also asks if Jill loves her, but Jill just tells her she'll be late for school if she doesn't leave. Jill then takes a bag of garbage out to the garbage bin to find Brandon and Josh looking at Lilly D., Brandon mentions that the birthmark Lilly has on her neck is on the doll. Jill doesn't understand why as they never told the Really You Company about Lilly's birthmark. Brandon realizes that Lilly isn't the really Lilly, that Lilly D. is the actual Lilly. The fake Lilly runs and Josh runs after her. Jill is then told by Brandon to not let the garbage truck take the doll. Brandon then leaves Jill to go catch the fake Lilly. When Henry comes out, Jill is crying because she didn't realize the fake Lilly wasn't Lilly. Jill tells Henry that Lilly D. is their daughter. Jill tells Lilly, who is still in doll form, that she loves her. Lilly then tells her mom that she loves her as well. Jill is shocked but happy that Lilly is back. Unknown to Jill, Lilly D. is still alive. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Character Category:Mothers Category:Adults